


Labcoat Ladies

by tymbal



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Black & White | Pokemon Black and White Versions
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Fluff, Nudity, Some Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-07
Updated: 2015-01-07
Packaged: 2018-03-06 13:51:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3136772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tymbal/pseuds/tymbal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of Juniper/Fennel short oneshots.  Ratings vary</p>
            </blockquote>





	Labcoat Ladies

“What did you dream about?” Juniper asked, her chin propped up on the pillow with her hair falling to just above her shoulders, her naked breasts pressed against the sheets. On the other side of the bed, Fennel was nearly engulfed in her own black hair, her flat, heart-shaped face framed in it, her eyelashes fluttering as she blinked rapidly in that nervous way she did.

“Oh, I don’t remember,” said Fennel. “I never remember my dreams.”

“Not ever?”

Fennel shook her head infinitesimally, the pull of her hair against the pillow making an almost imperceptible shhhhh.

Juniper reached forward and traced Fennel’s collarbone with her finger. “That’s ironic, isn’t it?”

“Not technically,” said Fennel. “Irony is actually a bit complicated.” Her hand came up as if to adjust her glasses, but she wasn’t wearing them, so instead her fingers trailed listlessly through her sea of black hair.

Juniper snorted and rolled closer, burrowing her face in Fennel’s bare shoulder. “You know what I mean.”

“Do I?”

“Miss Dream Researcher.”

“That reminds me. Did I tell you?”

Juniper placed a kiss on Fennel’s cool skin. “Tell me what?”

“I found it.”

There was a pause, then Juniper sat upright, her breasts hanging exposed above her belly. Her eyes sparked. “Wait. Are you saying what I think you’re saying?”

Fennel bit her lip to keep back an enormous smile, but her black eyes betrayed her, even as they stared searchingly and fuzzily up at Juniper without the glasses. “Yes,” she said quietly. “I finally found it. At least I think so… Using the Dream Mist from Musharna. I think I’ve finally found a way to manipulate and study the dreams of Pokemon.”

“And you waited until now to tell me?” Juniper smacked the pillow in excitement, grinning from ear to ear. “Are you mad, woman? This is fantastic! This is the biggest discovery in Unova!”

“Yes, but…” Fennel shifted shyly. “I suppose I wanted to celebrate. But I knew as soon as I told you that you’d want to see the invention and we’d never get to… Um. I guess I just sort of wound up waiting until after…”

Juniper’s smile turned sly. “Are you serious? You didn’t tell me because you wanted to have sex first?”

A pretty pink flush rounded up Fennel’s cheeks and crept down her neck to her chest. She nodded, biting her lip again and looking sheepish.

Juniper lay back down, propped up on her elbows. “Well, that makes me want to prove you wrong,” she announced.

“You mean you don’t want to go see the invention?”

“Of course I do! But first… How about a round two?”

She waggled her eyebrows and Fennel laughed, finally letting a smile break free and it lit up her entire face.

“Alright,” Fennel said quietly. “That sounds good to me.”

They curled into one another’s arms, Juniper’s head level with Fennel’s chest. She kissed between Fennel’s small breasts, her lips brushing heartbeat. Fennel made a small, cute noise as she inhaled, running fingers through Juniper’s hair, and then Juniper was snaking a hand between Fennel’s legs, inching through the hair there…

“Ah,” Fennel said, bringing her hands down to cup Juniper’s cheeks, gently pressing her head away, so they could look at one another. “It’s still a bit, um, tender down there,” she murmured.

Juniper smiled wickedly. “I’ll kiss it better for you,” she said.

And she did.

 

When they were finished with quite a few more orgasms than planned, it was only their fanatical love of their work that gave them the strength to roll out of bed and wrap themselves in a pair of blue robes. The lab was downstairs (Fennel lived in the apartment above the workspace), and the floor was cold on their bare feet. The blinds were drawn, the lab locked up, and Fennel led the way to a countertop at the end of the room. There was clutter everywhere. Fennel was surprisingly messy.

“It doesn’t look like much,” Fennel said, brushing a hand over a toaster-sized machine in shining metal. There was a small flower printed on the side of the machine, like the ones found on Munna or on the barrette Fennel wore in her hair.

“Don’t talk about our baby like that,” said Juniper, looping an arm around Fennel’s waist.

Fennel smiled up at her, and then tiredly rested her head on her shoulder. She had to slump slightly to do this, as Juniper was actually a bit shorter.

“Speaking of babies, I named it,” said Fennel.

“Like you used to name your computers?”

“Yes. Don’t you want to know the name?”

Juniper made a show of tapping her chin. “Alright, I’ll bite.”

“I named it Aurea.”

Juniper hmmed for awhile. “That’s an ugly name.”

“I like it,” said Fennel, tracing the collar of Juniper’s robe, teasing a finger underneath to touch the skin of her chest. “I like it a lot.”

Juniper smiled enormously and placed a loud kiss on the top of Fennel’s head.

They stood that way for awhile, even though they were cold and tired and, frankly, in need of some showers. The little machine sat in the darkness, so innocent but carrying so much weight. The weight of their dreams.

The two professors stood in the rare contented silence of two people who had everything they could possibly want.


End file.
